Paper Man
by misslonely8059
Summary: Todos os dias, Harry recebia bilhetinhos com declarações de amor e cantadas infames, mas não fazia a menor idéia de quem poderia estar escrevendo aquilo. AU


Paper Man

Sinopse: Todos os dias, Harry recebia bilhetinhos com declarações de amor e cantadas infames, mas não fazia a menor idéia de quem poderia estar escrevendo aquilo.

Avisos: Vocês já sabem, Harry Potter pertence à JK, essa história não tem fins lucrativos. É slash, se não gosta, faça o favor de não ler. Não tenho beta, ignore eventuais errinhos.

x x

I lost my way

Oh baby, this stray heart went to another

Can you recover, baby?

As pessoas diziam por aí que Harry Potter era um homem de papel.

Hermione, sua melhor amiga, sempre implicava que, qualquer dia desses, ele acabaria virando parte da decoração daquele escritório e que ele precisava urgentemente sair para se divertir e arrumar uma namorada.

Mas Harry simplesmente não estava interessado nessas coisas, ele só queria ficar em paz e se afogar no trabalho e não, isso não tinha nada haver com o fora que havia levado de sua ex namorada, Ginna, há alguns meses, ao contrário do que Hermione e todos os seus outros amigos pensavam.

Quer dizer, quem perderia tempo deprimido por levar um fora quando estava sendo tão excepcionalmente bem amado por uma pessoa anônima?

Todos os dias, Harry recebia bilhetinhos com declarações de amor e cantadas infames, mas não fazia a menor idéia de quem poderia estar escrevendo aquilo. Não que ele _realmente_ se importasse em saber, afinal era o relacionamento perfeito para o tipo de vida que ele estava levando: ter alguém que o ame, mas sem cobranças, sem reclamações quando ele ficava até mais tarde no trabalho, sem riscos de um término brusco, sem esperas de reciprocidade. Por que ele iria querer algo mais do que isso?

Um namoro de papel para um homem de papel. E Harry Potter estava satisfeito com essa situação.

Até que descobriu quem escrevia os tais bilhetes.

x x

Oh, you're the only one that I'm dreaming of

Your precious heart was torn apart by me

And you, you're not alone

Oh, oh, I'm not where I belong

Durante os anos de faculdade, eles simplesmente se detestavam.

Não que houvesse algum motivo coerente para isso, mas nada em sua relação com Draco Malfoy era realmente coerente, de qualquer forma.

Mais incoerente ainda foi o fato de Sirius Black - padrinho de Harry e primo em terceiro grau de Malfoy - ter saido em uma viagem de carro pela Romênia com o namorado e sócio, Lupin, ter se aposentado antes - muito antes! - da idade e ter deixado todos os seus bens, assim como sua empresa de assistência contábil, para os dois eternos rivais, Draco e Harry, obrigando-os a trabalhar juntos.

Harry sempre achou que Sirius queria tirar uma com a cara dele e teria explodido com o padrinho caso ele não tivesse praticamente fugido do país, sem ao menos se despedir.

No começo, as trocas de xigamentos terminavam em trocas de socos e, depois, em tentativas de gladiação, mas com o passar dos anos a relação dos dois simplesmente tornou-se tolerável, amigável até, muito embora eles estivessem longe de ser amigos.

Harry não saberia precisar exatamente quando foi que Malfoy começou a ser gentil com ele e saberia, tão pouco, justificar a atitude do sócio. Não que estivesse reclamando, claro, mas sempre se sentiu muito curioso em relação a Malfoy e suas atitudes estranhas, afinal o loiro não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que jogava anos de inimizade no lixo por nada.

Poderia dizer que ele simplesmete amadureceu, que percebeu que as brigas eram infantis ou que prejudicavam os negócios. Poderia ter imaginado qualquer explicação plausível para aquela genuína gentileza de Malfoy, mas estava muito longe da explicação real.

Até aquele dia.

x x

We're not alone

Oh, oh, I'll hold your heart

And never let go

Havia passado a noite no escritório - não que tenha planejado isso, simplesmente ficou um pouco depois do horário e apagou _sem querer querendo_ - e acordou encima do tapete azul, embaixo da sua mesa, o corpo inteiro reclamando da noite desconfotável e pedindo urgentemente um bom banho e um café bem forte.

Mas nem bem havia colocado os óculos quando escutou a porta abrindo e passos firmes andando até a mesa, depositar algo pesado alí e dar meio volta, saindo da sala. Foi tudo tão rápido que Harry só teve tempo de erguer a cabeça e vislumbrar a cabeleira platinada de Malfoy antes da porta fechar.

Estranho, pensou. O loiro nunca entrava na sala dele assim, furtivamente. Ele invadia, escancarava a porta sem pedir permissão e ia entrando arrogantemente como se fosse o dono do lugar. Não conhecia esse Malfoy silencioso e de passos rápidos, como se cometesse um crime.

Mas logo Harry encontraria a explicação que procurava: sobre a mesa, além dos relatórios da semana, havia um pos-it verde oliva - o mesmo que sempre trazia os recadinhos de papel.

"Que seu dia seja doce.

E só para você lembrar:

Eu te amo"

E um coração rabiscado em vermelho.

Harry não sabia o que pensar, no primero minuto, mas no minuto seguinte já estava enlouquecendo. Então era Malfoy? O autor dos bilhetes anônimos era Malfoy? Então foi por isso que o loiro simplesmente parou de provocá-lo e passou a ser gentil? Por Deus, tudo se encaixava agora e Harry era a surpresa em pessoa.

Não esperava aquilo do sócio. Que escrevesse bilhetes, que rabiscasse corações, que admirasse alguém anonimamente, que fosse tão piegas como nem o próprio Harry conseguia ser, que fosse gay.

Mas havia algo que o incomodava - e enojava - mais do que qualquer coisa.

Oh, céus. Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado por ele e isso explicava muita coisa.

x x

Everything that I want

I want from you

But I just can't have you

Everything that I need

I need from you

But I just can't have you

Não que estivesse com medo, é _claro_ que não! Mas desde que descobrira o segredinho de Malfoy, começou a pensar que manter-se um pouco afastado não poderia fazer mal algum.

E era exatamente por isso que, naquela manha, quando entrou na sala de reuniões e se viu sozinho com aqueles olhos cinzas, Harry decidiu que seria uma boa idéia sentar na cadeira oposta a do loiro, muito bem protegido do outro lado da mesa.

- Enxergo melhor daqui - justificou, sentindo-se um idiota por agir daquela forma.

Quer dizer, não era como se Malfoy fosse um maníaco sexual e quisesse atacá-lo de repente, sem mais nem menos.

- Sua gravata está torta, Potter. - e então de repente, sem mais nem menos, como que lendo os pensamentos de Harry e fazendo de propósito só para provocá-lo, Malfoy deu a volta na mesa e sentou ao lado do moreno, pousando aquelas mãos finas em sua gravata que definitivamente _não_ estava nada torta.

Ok, talvez ele fosse um maníaco e quisesse atacá-lo! E talvez aquela fosse a hora de Harry gritar desesperadamente por socorro e de sair correndo de perto do loiro... Mas só talvez.

Draco desviou os olhos da gravata e fitou as orbes verdes por trás das lentes e Harry se viu perdido nos tons de cinza, incapaz de desviar o olhar ou de tomar qualquer atitude.

- Por que você está tenso desse jeito? - ele perguntou quase num sussuro, as mãos ainda seguravam a gravata de Harry e seus olhos não quebraram o contato nem por um segundo.

E Harry não sabia responder, não sabia mais que dia era aquele ou em que ano estavam, muito menos como falar qualquer coisa. Ele só sabia que Draco Malfoy estava ali, tão perto, segurando a sua gravata sem um motivo aparente, os olhos pregados aos seus, a ponta da língua se insinuando pela boca semiaberta...

E Harry estava assustado de mais para perceber seu coração aos saltos dentro de si, mas então Blaize Zabine, diretor do setor contábil, entrou na sala sem muita cerimônia, avisando que os investidores estavam subindo e que a reunião já poderia começar.

Draco afastou-se de Harry e falava qualquer coisa sobre a bolsa de valores e juros a curto prazo, mas Harry não estava ouvindo.

Ainda sentia o calor do corpo do outro e o peso daquele olhar tão intenso, como se pudesse ler a sua alma, o que o deixava completamente inquieto e não conseguia parar de se perguntar a todo instante: mas que diabos foi aquilo?

x x

I've said it a thousand times

And now a thousand one

We'll never part

I'll never stray again from you

Não era como se pudesse realmente corresponder ao Malfoy. Afinal, até onde se conhecia, gostava de garotas e gostava de gostar delas.

E não, aquela troca de olhares do outro dia não significou _nada_!, foi o que ele pensou, distraído demais para continuar trabalhando. Praguejou antes de jogar a caneta longe e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, assanhando os fios rebeldes ainda mais. Era a primeira vez em meses que surtava desse jeito com alguma coisa a ponto de não conseguir trabalhar e Hermione certamente ficaria muito feliz com isso.

O que ele podia fazer, afinal? Não queria criar problemas com o loiro, estavam se dando tão bem! Não podia simplesmente dizer um "ei, chega de gracinhas, já sei que é você quem escreve aqueles bilhetes". Malfoy tinha um temperamento imprevisível e Harry não fazia a menor idéia de como ele iria reagir. E se estivesse realmente apaixonado por Harry, como os bilhetes declaravam? E se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada?

Oh, céus, ficaria louco antes de chegar à alguma conclusão!

Bom, as coisas não podiam piorar, certo? Quem sabe se ele apenas ignorasse... Era isso! Iria ignorar os bilhetes de agora em diante, uma hora ou outra Malfoy com certeza iria desistir daquele joguinho e tudo voltaria a ser como antes, como bons e velhos companheiros de trabalho!

Sorriu, satisfeito com a decisão que acabara de tomar. Era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Ou quem sabe não...

Algumas horas mais tarde, Luna, sua secretária aluada, bateu à porta para lhe entregar alguns formulários enviados por Malfoy e Harry quase não se surpreendeu ao encontrar um papelzinho verde no meio deles. Suspirou antes de abrí-lo, decidindo que só iria ler por pura curiosidade. Apenas isso, ok?

Mas se arrependeu no segundo seguinte.

"Você está tão sexy hoje...

Adorei a calça colada.

Me dá vontade de apertar essa sua bundinha gostosa!"

E Harry se reclinou tanto na cadeira que quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás.

xx

This dog is destined

For a home to your heart

We'll never part

I'll never stray again from you

Nunca chegou a gostar de confraternizações de finais de ano, afinal era apenas mais uma ocasião para ver seus funcionários completamente embreagados dando encima uns dos outros - ou fazendo striper encima de alguma mesa - e reclamando do trabalho, do salário e, como não poderia deixar de ser, do chefe, muito embora o puxa-saquismo rolasse solto quando ele estava por perto.

Era assim todos os anos e, para Harry, confraternizações eram simpesmente tediosas e cansativas.

Mas naquele ano a festa adquiriu um adjetivo a mais: detestável.

Descobriu isso no momento em que Malfoy entrou no salão de mãos dadas a uma garota de pele pálida e cabelos negros, a quem ele apresentou como sua noiva, e Harry sentia que dessa vez seu juízo tinha definitivamente dado um nó.

_Noiva_.

A palavra simplesmente não se encaixava em lugar algum na cabeça de Harry e, por um momento, não achou que a idéia de se embreagar fosse assim tão ruim. Quer dizer, não que Malfoy não pudesse ter uma noiva ou que ele estivesse com ciúmes - afinal era perfeitamente hétero e, definitivamente, não estava interessado em Draco Malfoy! - só estava um pouco... ofendido - sim, era isso e apenas isso! - com a tamanha cara de pau do loiro, ficando noivo daquela bonequinha de porcelana enquanto lhe mandava bilhetinhos com juras de amor.

Como se atrevia a ter uma noiva quando a apenas umas semanas antes chamara sua "bundinha" de gostosa? Ora, aquele filho de uma...

Não que Malfoy não fosse um maldito hipócrita desde o começo e Harry sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Afinal, ainda era o mesmo idiota dos anos de faculdade e certamente escrevia aqueles bilhetinhos para caçoar dele. Claro, não poderia ser outra coisa se não isso. Que bobagem achar que ele pudesse estar realmente apaixonado ou que os dois pudessem ser amigos!

Era apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto e a solução era uma só: ignorar.

Bebeu o vinho em um só gole, mais do que disposto a esquecer tudo aquilo - os bilhetes, os olhares, as mãos pálidas ajeitando sua gravata... - e voltar a viver sua vidinha de papel normalmente. Que importava se Malfoy tinha uma noiva? Ninguém ali estava se importando realmente com isso, certo? Ok, certo.

E mesmo parecendo certo ignorar todas aquelas coisas e deixar de lado aqueles sentimentos confusos, Harry continou sentado na mesma poltrona a noite inteira, virando quantos copos de vinho apareciam em sua frente, assistindo Malfoy se agarrar com aquela vadiazinha de quinta.

E já não conseguia mais articular uma desculpa coerente para a frustração que lhe consumia por dentro.

x x

You're not alone

Oh, oh, I'm not where I belong

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Malfoy e em seus malditos bilhetes e já estava considerando a idéia de enfiar a mão no cérebro para arrancar aqueles pensamentos confusos.

A imagem do loiro beijando aquela vadia morena - sua noiva, pensou com amargura - simplesmente não saia de sua mente, assim como aquela queimação desagradável na boca do estômago não passava.

Não entedia o motivo de estar tão perturbado, afinal não era gay e não estava interessado em Malfoy, não estava! E só se imaginava no lugar daquela morena sem sal, beijando Malfoy, porque, ora essa! Porque estava ficando louco, era isso, e talvez fosse o caso de se internar urgentemente.

Ou talvez só estivesse meio chateado por descobrir que sua paixonite de papel não passava de uma grande mentira.

Ah, como detestava Draco Malfoy por deixá-lo maluco daquela forma, imaginando milhares de cenas desagradáveis e totalmente desejáveis que jamais iriam acontecer.

x x

We're not alone

Oh, oh, I'll hold your heart

And never let go

- Parabéns pelo noivado.

Foi o que ele disse, sem qualquer emoção, assim que viu Malfoy entrar no elevador que os levaria para o terceiro andar, sem conseguir disfarçar o incômodo pelo fato de estar sozinho naquele cubículo apertado com o sócio.

O sócio que estava noivo, pensou, odiando Malfoy por ser tão... Hétero. E por estar mandando as porcarias daqueles bilhetes anônimos e por deixá-lo tão confuso e por ter aqueles olhos tão cinzas e hipinotizantes e por, agora, trazer no rosto aquele sorrisinho debochado e sexy e...

- Não parabenize, Potter. - e foi só quando ouviu a voz dele que Harry acordou de seu torpor, corando violentamente e praguejando por dentro, afinal desde quando achava Malfoy sexy? Tudo estava tão fudidamente errado... - Ela me colocou contra a parede e me obrigou a isso.

- Então você não queria? - quase resistiu ao impulso de perguntar, um fio de esperança bem visível em sua voz, mas esperança de quê? Não tinha pelo que esperar e você não vai surtar com isso, Harry, oh não vai mesmo e, ok, já pode parar de falar consigo mesmo.

- É claro que não! Que espécie de homem iria querer se amarrar? - Malfoy respondeu, seco, ajeitando a gravata enquanto fazia um longo e tedioso discurso sobre as vantagens de não ser casado, o cafageste.

Mas Harry já não ouvia uma só palavra, ocupado que estava em imaginar o loiro _amarrado_ numa cama, sem aquela gravata ou qualquer outra peça de roupa e, em nome de todos os deuses, estava realmente ficando excitado?

- Você está se setindo bem, Potter? Está meio verde...

- Eu...

E como se sua presença por si só já não causasse bastante estrago, Malfoy se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa de Harry, preocupado, e o moreno congelou com o toque e a proximidade repentina. Desgraçado! É _claro_ que ele não estava bem, mas o idiota precisava ir lá verificar? Será que ele não sabia que só piorava as coisas ficando assim tão perto?

Harry encarou os olhos cinzas e, por um momento, pensou ter visto um brilho estranho naquelas orbes misteriosas, mas não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com isso, pois a boca entreaberta de Malfoy, assim tão perto da sua, quase gritava por atenção e, merda, não era uma boa idéia olhar aqueles lábios finos e vermelhos, então voltou a encarar os olhos cinzas - era mais seguro, afinal - e percebeu que estes também lhe analisavam com bastante interesse e, quem sabe... Luxúria?

Mas então a porta do elevador se abriu e Rony Weasley, do setor de recursos humanos, estava parado ali, encarando os dois como se fossem duas baleias de saia havaina dançando a hula e foi ai que Harry percebeu que eles estavam perto de mais, Malfoy com a mão em sua testa e seus corpos quase colados - o que parecia totalmente agradável, aliás, mas também um pouco ahn... suspeito? Quase como se estivessem prestes a se pegar loucamente.

- É, você parece bem, Potter. - Malfoy se afastou rapidamente, quase constrangido, o que era estranho para alguém como ele. - Vamos Weasley, temos assuntos para resolver.

E saiu pisando duro. Rony deu de ombros e foi atrás dele, mas não sem perceber o estado caótico do pobre Potter: encolhido em um canto, os olhos arregalados, a boca seca, a respiração ofegante e a vontade quase incontida de se estapear eternamente por ter se sentido atraído pelo loiro e por ter tido a súbita impressão de que era correspondido.

Mas que merda, Harry! Você está ficando louco, louco!, pensou, assanhando os cabelos em desespero.

Certo, se era isso o que aquele bastardo queria, conseguiu. Mas não cairia naquele joguinho sujo novamente, oh não! Estava decidido!

Precisava manter a maior distância possível de Draco Malfoy.

xx

Everything that I want

I want from you

Harry não queria ver ninguém - a ordem era clara e sua secretária sabia muito bem disso.

E mesmo assim não conseguia se surpreender ao ver Draco Malfoy invadir sua sala daquela maneira, sem ao menos avisar ou pedir licença, como se fosse o dono do mundo. Ele sempre fazia o que bem entendia, de qualquer forma.

- Muito bem, Potter, não sei o que houve mas não saio daqui enquanto não tirar essa história a limpo. - foi o que ele disse tão logo colocou os pés naquela sala, a porta batendo com força atrás de si, o semblante frio e a postura indiferente sendo traída pelos visíveis traços de irritação em seus olhos cinzentos - Você têm me evitado há dias, só me dirige a palavra quando é estritamente necessário, mal olha na minha cara... Achei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase. Quer me explicar o que esta acontecendo, Potter?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por longos segundos, analisando as expresões contidas do loiro e tentando por tudo controlar a propria irritação - sem sucesso. Estava cansado e tinha a ligeira impressão de que se não deixasse extravazar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que guardara em si poderia facilmente enlouquecer.

- Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo, Malfoy. Eu já descobri o seu joguinho e não vou mais participar dele. - disse com uma calma forçada, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos cinzas, que agora se arregalavam de surpresa, ou culpa ou medo. Tanto faz.

- Certo... - começou após alguns segundos de hesitação - Vou fingir que você não perdeu o juízo ainda e que está apenas tendo uma semana ruim. Então vamos começar de novo: que-diabos-está-acontecendo, Potter?

As últimas palavras sairam quase como um rosnado, no entando foi o tom de deboche empregado nelas que fez Harry perder o controle de vez e praticamente saltar da cadeira, aos gritos.

- Me poupe desse seu teatrinho, Malfoy! - e foi caminhando na direção do outro, que agora dava alguns passos para trás assustado com o tom de voz alterado do moreno, mas Harry não iria recuar - Eu já sei que é você que têm me mandado aqueles bilhetinhos ridículos e eu estou de saco cheio dessa merda toda! Qual é o plano? Me fazer de palhaço? Era isso o que você queria?

- Do que é que você esta falando, seu idiota? - Malfoy era pura indignação naquele instante, retribuindo os gritos com o mesmo tom de voz - Não mandei porcaria de bilhete nenhum!

- Não se atreva a negar! - e Harry estava perigosamente perto, agora - Vi você na minha sala outro dia e...

Mas Draco o impediu de continuar, agarrando suas vestes bruscamente e o levando para mais perto de si, seus narizes quase se tocando, as respirações alteradas se misturando e Harry já não fazia idéia do porquê estavam discutindo, sua mente enevoada com a proximidade e o cheiro que Draco Malfoy exalava e, droga, tudo aquilo era tão confuso... Olhou diretamente nos olhos do loiro, a boca seca, entreaberta, pronta para cometer uma loucura. O que o deteve foi a voz baixa e gélida do outro, quase um sussuro ameaçadoramente fatal que fez arrepios percorrerem a espinha de Harry e, definitivamente, _não _era por medo.

- Você está maluco, seu maldito Testa-Rachada!

E Harry estava mesmo.

Era a unica explicação plausível para justificar a sua falta de controle em atacar Malfoy daquela forma. Foi tudo tão rápido que o loiro não teve como se defender: de repente, Harry agarrava os pulsos pálidos e inclinava o rosto na direção dele, unindo seus lábios num beijo urgente, possessivo, brusco e surpreendentemente correspondido, com direito a mãos bagunçando os cabelos, percorrendo a extensão das costas e puxando a nuca para aprofundar o contato.

Harry foi empurrando Draco lentamente até a parede mais próxima, colando seus corpos e, sem pensar muito, posicionou uma perna entre as pernas do loiro, que reagiu soltando um gemido de aprovação e colocou uma mão no tórax do moreno, descendo apressadamente até o cós da calça e foi a vez de Harry gemer, sentindo-se tão excitado que poderia tirar a roupa de Malfoy e fodê-lo alí mesmo, sem preliminares.

E então acabou rápido de mais, interrompido por uma batida de leve na porta e a voz de Luna do outro lado avisando que a reunião da diretoria começaria em cinco minutos. Os dois homens quase pularam de susto quando a garota comecou a falar, afastando-se um do outro imediatamente e Harry quase podia ouvir seu corpo - ou ao menos uma parte importante dele - gritando de frustração. Deu a volta na sala e foi se proteger atrás da mesa, de costas para Malfoy, ainda entorpecido pelas sensações que acabara de desfrutar, mas seu torpor durou pouco quando a realidade o atingiu: beijara Draco Malfoy. Um homem. E, o que era bem pior: adorou cada segundo daquilo e faria tudo de novo, se tivesse oportunidade. Oh, céus, queria fazer aquilo de novo e realmente se odiava por isso!

Mas não teve muito tempo para se martirizar. O barulho da porta se abrindo e, depois, se fechando bruscamente lhe chamou a atenção. Malfoy se fora e aquele assunto ainda estava longe de acabar.

xx

But I just can't have you

Ele não estava na reunião, cinco minutos depois; não estava em sua sala, na copa, nos corredores, no banheiro, na empresa e em lugar nenhum. Draco Malfoy simplesmente evaporou e Harry já não sabia mais o que pensar.

Mas a verdade veio algumas horas mais tarde, ao fim do expediente, quando Cho Chang, a secretária de Malfoy, bateu em sua sala para ter uma conversa muito estranha sobre o tempo estar quente e sobre como o novo documentário do Animal Planet era interessante. A garota estava nervosa e ligeiramente corada e a paciência de Harry já estava no limite para aturar aquele tipo de enrolação.

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa. - afirmou, silenciando a garota que falava sem parar - Pode falar. Estou ouvindo.

Harry só queria que ela o deixasse em paz de uma vez para que pudesse ir para casa e se afundar numa banheira, mas as palavras da garota estavam longe de fazê-lo sentir "paz".

- Na verdade, eu só queria dizer que sou eu quem está mandando os bilhetes. - disse, segura de mais para quem parecia estar tão nervosa poucos segundos antes, o que fez o queixo de Harry cair e se estilhaçar no chão.

"Não pode ser", foi a primeira coisa em que Harry pensou. Aquilo era uma piada, era isso. Malfoy convenceu a garota, de alguma forma, a assumir a responsabilidade dos bilhetes para tirar o corpo fora. Tinha de ser isso! Não havia outra explicação. Afinal, o próprio Harry o viu deixar um dos bilhetes em sua sala naquela tarde. Como, então, de repente, tudo podia ser obra de Cho Chang? Sempre tão quieta e reservada, ela não parecia o tipo de pessoa que fazia comentários sobre a bunda dos outros. Não fazia sentido!

- Desculpe... - Harry começou, piscando várias vezes antes de conseguir falar coerentemente. - Chang, olha, se o Malfoy obrigou você a vir aqui me dizer isso, eu realmente...

- O Sr Malfoy? Ah, bom... ele sabia esse tempo todo. Mas prometeu que não diria nada. - e fez uma pausa, pensativa. - Ele até mesmo concordou em me ajudar na entrega dos bilhetes, afinal ele entrava na sua sala o tempo inteiro sem precisar de qualquer desculpa, então... Sabe, ele é um cara legal, apesar daquela cara enjoada. - E voltou a olhar para Harry, meio sem graça - Mas por favor não diga a ele que eu falei isso!...

E Harry não diria, simplesmente porque nem mesmo chegou a ouvir o que a garota falava. Tudo o que ele ouvia era a voz da sua própria consciência, acusadora, alegando que ele havia beijado Draco Malfoy: homem, hétero, noivo!

E Harry achou que, agora sim, poderia começar a arrancar os cabelos e enlouquecer de vez. Quem sabe assim pudesse dar a Malfoy uma justificativa plausível para conseguir se desculpar na manhã seguinte...

xx

Everything that I need

I need from you

But I just can't have you

Pensou que seria evitado. Que teria de marcar uma hora para conseguir falar com ele, se ele tivesse algum tempo livre, claro. Pensou que teria de espreitar Malfoy pelos corredores e forçá-lo a ouvir seu pedido de desculpas. Pensou que levaria um belo soco e que ficaria roxo por bastante tempo.

Mas não pensou, ao abrir a porta da sua sala pela manha, que encontraria Malfoy sentado em sua cadeira, balançando-se lenta e displincentemente para a esquerda e para a direita, os olhos cinzas o encarando sem qualquer emoção.

- Está atrasado, Potter. - foi tudo o que ele disse, seco e debochado como sempre.

Harry permaneceu estático por um momento, surpreso de mais para conseguir pensar direito, mas assim que recuperou a voz as palavras sairam atropeladas e o seu tom de desespero era quase palpável.

- A Chang me contou tudo... eu sinto tanto que... eu só queria... Olha, me desculpa, eu...

Mas perdeu a voz outra vez quando tudo o que o outro fez foi lhe estender um papelzinho verde dobrado entre os dedos. Harry olhou do papel para Draco, analisando a imparcialidade das expressões do loiro. Ah, o que não daria para entrar na mente dele e saber exatamente o que aquele olhar tão frio significava!

- Você estava certo, Potter. Era eu quem estava entregando os bilhetinhos "ridículos", muito embora eles não fossem meus e eu só estivesse tentando fazer um favor. Mas não se preocupe, esse vai ser o último.

Harry ainda relutou por alguns segundos, sem conseguir entender a atitude vazia do loiro, ou ainda porque ele estava entregando um "bilhetinho" se Harry havia dado um fora em Chang na noite passada. Mas Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, encorajando-o a pegar o maldito bilhete e, bom, Harry se achava em dívida com ele para questionar qualquer coisa.

Estendeu a mão e pegou o papel, abrindo-o sem muita emoção, pensando por um momento que se tratava de algum pedido de desculpas da Chang ou algo do tipo, que ela queria finalizar as coisas e achava que essa seria a melhor maneira de fazer isso, mas quando abriu o papel uma corrente elétrica pareceu percorrer seu corpo e as palavras pareciam dançar na sua frente, zombando dele. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar.

- Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. - Draco disse em voz alta aquilo que estava escrito no papel e Harry o olhou, ainda mais surpreso, sentindo a garganta secar ao perceber que Malfoy já estava de pé bem na sua frente, fazendo seu coração acelerar descompassado pela proximidade do outro, o aroma adocicado daquele perfume, o sorriso enviesado crescendo sedutoramente no canto dos lábios.

- Você... não esta... bravo? - perguntou, sem conseguir evitar gaguejar.

- Deveria. - foi o que ele disse, e começou a caminhar pela sala, dando as costas para Harry - Mas não estou. No começo foi confuso, juro que quis bater sua cabeça contra essa mesa até abrir outro buraco nela. - Malfoy virou-se novamente, apoiando as costas contra o vidro fechado da janela e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça social. Seu olhar estava perdido enquanto ele continuava falando - Mas depois achei que seria um desperdício, depois de um beijo daqueles. - e então encarou os olhos verdes com aquele brilho estranho nas orbes cinzas - Se você queria tanto assim me agarrar, por que não disse logo?

E sorriu, debochado. Ah, como Harry odiava o fato daquele bastardo ser tão irresistivelmente sexy!

- Eu não queria te agarrar, Malfoy! Aquilo apenas... aconteceu. - disse, meio emburrado, cruzando os braços, o que só aumentou o sorriso do loiro.

- E não vai acontecer de novo? - teve a cara de pau de perguntar, andando lenta e perigosamente na direçao de Harry, que já estava a ponto de voar no pescoço daquele maldito e matá-lo sufocado com tantos beijos.

- Não sei... - foi só o que conseguiu dizer quando Malfoy já estava perto o bastante para sentir a respiração quente misturando-se com a sua e confundindo seus sentidos.

- Não sabe? E se eu te agarrasse dessa vez?

Harry corou e Malfoy sorriu ainda mais, mas não teve tempo de responder à provocação do outro.

- Faz um tempo que eu percebi que estava afim de você, Potter. - Malfoy continuou - Mas você não dava bola. Então eu simplesmente desencanei. Foi uma surpresa quando você me beijou, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria isso. Se você ainda quiser, eu posso...

Se ele queria?

Oh, céus, aquilo era de mais para sua cabecinha rachada aguentar e Harry já nem sabia mais o que era sanidade quando passou os braços pelos ombros largos do loiro e, meio desesperado, puxou a nuca de Malfoy contra si, impedindo-o de continuar falando.

- Ok, agora cale a boca. - conseguiu dizer antes de colar seus lábios nos dele.

xx

N/A: Stray Heart, Green Day, de tema. Simplesmente amo essa música.

Ah, está bem! Vou desistir dessa vida de escritora. A idéia era escrever, em poucas palavras, algo baseado em Paper Man, o curta da Disney - não viu ainda? É lindo, vai ver! - e criar alguma coisa bonitinha. Mas como vocês podem ver, não ficou bonitinho e não foi em poucas palavras. Tudo bem, podem arrancar meu fígado, mas adorei escrever isso e até terminei com um sorrisinho no final, o que é bem raro de acontecer.

Mas percebi que, nas minhas histórias, é sempre o Harry quem sofre, tadinho. Know you Now e Como se Livrar de um Bruxo Apaixonado (faz tempo, é, mas vou atualizar, eu juuuuuuro!) que o digam! Está na hora de fazer o Sr Malfoy sofrer um pouquinho também, nas próximas. Aliás, falando nele, ficou tão bonzinho nessa história...

Por favor, se você leu isso ate aqui, deixe um review nem que seja pra me xingar! *-*


End file.
